detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dana Gourrier
) |birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. |nationality = American |hair = Black |eye = Brown |site = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4158239/?ref_=nmbio_bio_nm|twitter = https://twitter.com/danagourrier?lang=en}} Dana Michelle Gourrier is an American actress who portrays Rose Chapman in Detroit: Become Human. She is known for her roles as Cora in the film Django Unchained (2012), and as Minni Mink in The Hateful Eight (2015), both directed by Quentin Tarantinohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_Gourrier. Biography Dana Gourrier, a native of New Orleans, started in theater at a young age. She holds a BFA in Performance Art from UL Lafayette and an MFA in Acting from California Institute of the Arts. She can be seen in recurring roles in some of the best programming being produced today; True Detective, American Horror Story, Togetherness, The Astronaut Wives Club, and Treme to name a few. Her feature credits include Lee Daniels' film The Butler and multiple films with Quentin Tarantino; Django Unchained and The Hateful Eight. Dana lives in Los Angeles, California.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4158239/ Filmography *2019 - Raising Dion (TV Series) * 2018 - Cagney and Lacey (TV Movie) (Detective Ashley Wilde) * 2018 - Califia and the Timeless Sentries (TV Series) (Califia) * 2018 - GLOW (TV Series) (Judith) * 2018 - The Domestics (Wanda the Gambler) * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice; Rose Chapman) * 2018 - In Confidence (Short) (Michelle) * 2017 - Same Kind of Different as Me (Willow) * 2017 - Heart, Baby (Officer Francine) * 2017 - The Good Time Girls (Short) (Ada) * 2017 - Kidnap (Female Sheriff's Deputy) * 2017 - The Arrangement (TV Series) (Nina) * 2016 - Superstore (TV Series) (Lydia) * 2016 - The Tale of Four (Short) (Sweet Thing) * 2016 - StartUp (TV Series) (Maya) * 2015-2016 - Togetherness (TV Series) (Phoebe) * 2016 - The Whole Truth (Courthouse Employee) * 2016 - Midnight Special (Sharon Davison) * 2015 - The Hateful Eight (Minnie Mink) * 2015 - The Astronaut Wives Club (TV Series) (Antoinette Gibbs) * 2015 - The Runner (Daria Winston) (uncredited) * 2015 - Maggie (Woman In Scrubs) * 2015 - Desiree (Stella) * 2014 - Red Band Society (TV Series) (Teacher) * 2014 - True Detective (TV Series) (Cathleen) * 2014 - Ravenswood (TV Series) (Vickie) * 2013 - Christmas on the Bayou (TV Movie) (Janelle) * 2013 - American Horror Story (TV Series) (Chantal) * 2013 - The Butler ''(Helen Holloway) * 2013 - ''From the Rough (Cafeteria Worker) (credited as Dana Michelle Gourrier) * 2013 - Remember Sunday (TV Movie) (Bernadette) * 2013 - Broken City (Cop - Courtroom) * 2012 - Django Unchained (Cora) * 2012 - Bullet to the Head (Deputy Coroner) * 2012 - Haunted High (TV Movie) (Coach Hoover) * 2012 - Common Law (TV Series) Helling * 2011 - Hide (TV Movie) (Detective 3) * 2011 - Memphis Beat (TV Series) (Shawna) (credited as Dana Michelle Gourrier) * 2011 - Treme (TV Series) (Detective Leroy) * 2011 - Worst. Prom. Ever. (TV Movie) (Teacher) (credited as Dana Michelle Gourrier) Notes * She has an Instagram page. Gallery Dana Gourrier and Bruce Sherfield.jpg|Dana Gourrier and Bruce Sherfield on set. References ru:Дана Гурье Category:Cast